Little Mermaid - Two Shot
by RukiaSchiffer96
Summary: Rigby, un tritón que esta enamorado de un Príncipe, pero no cualquier príncipe. Su nombre... Mordecai, humano y futuro heredero al trono de su padre. Un amor prohibido por su época y su especie. Pero Rigby no se dará por vencido. Este es un Two-Shot cargado de romance, dolor y esperanza.


**La Sirenita (A Regular Show)**

 _Esta historia, a diferencia de muchas de las tantas historias comunes sobre un final feliz... contiene un final trágico y la pareja principal se compone de dos hombres. Por estas y otras razones no se recomienda la lectura de este One-Shot a personas sensibles y de criterio cerrado, a los demás lectores... se sugiere discreción.  
Atención: esta historia esta basada en el libro del escritor y poeta danés Hans Christian Anderse_ _n y_ _los personajes de Regular Show le pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a J.G Quintel, yo solo los utilizo en este fanfic con el fin de entretener, matar el tiempo y sin fines de lucro._

Hubo una vez, en un fragmento del gran océano, la celebración de un año más en la vida de Rigby, Príncipe y tambien hijo del gran Rey del mar, Skips.

El futuro heredero del sabio tritón, se encontraba frente a su padre, pues no solo era su cumpleaños, sino que también era el día en que subiría a la superficie.

\- Rigby, hoy al cumplir 18 años... se te concede tu mayor anhelo. Solo quiero tu felicidad, pero espero que cumplas las reglas que te di.-

El joven castaño miró fijamente los ojos de su padre para responder a la oración.

-Por supuesto que respetaré tus reglas padre, no hablaré con humanos, me mantendré a más de 6 metros de distancia de la tierra y no dejaré que ningún ser terrestre me vea.

-Muy bien, ya que este es uno de los pasos más importantes para ti, tu hermano High Five Ghost te acompañará hasta la mitad el camino.-Terminada sus palabras, abrazó fuertemente a su descendiente menor y le dio tres leves palmadas en la espalda, en señal de su total consentimiento.

El castaño emprendió su rumbo a la superficie en compañía de su hermano High Five Ghost o más conocido como "fantasmín", llamado así por el mismo al ser de tés pálida, cabello blanco y su cola de pez incolora, casi transparente.

\- Bueno Rigby, prácticamente hoy te convertiste en todo un hombre.

-¡Ah! por favor fantasmín no uses esa palabra... odio a los humanos especialmente a los "hombres", son unos simples barbaros, no tienen sentimientos y además se comen a nuestros compañeros.

-Cuidado con tus palabras "mapache", recuerda que mi pareja era un humano.- Rigby era llamado así por sus ojos que eran delineados de nacimiento con un hermoso color azabache y por su cola de pez, la cual tenía líneas marrón y negras interlineadas.

-Está bien, pero que él fuera diferente no significa que haya cambiado mi manera de verlos en general.

-Bueno, ya llegamos a mitad de camino. Te veo mañana al amanecer.

-Muy bien... hasta mañana.

Al irse su pálido colega, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a su destino, la emoción se lo comía por dentro.

Antes de llegar arriba, divisó unas luces brillantes de color sobre el agua, por lo que supuso provenían de tierra.

Al salir a la superficie, su vista fue maravillada por unos hermosos destellos de varios colores que iluminaban el cielo, los cuales supuso eran fuegos artificiales. Justo frente a él había un barco lleno de marineros, al parecer "festejando". A pesar de no agradarles, se acercó sigilosamente al borde del barco a ver que había de interesante.

Vio a gente bailando en la cubierta, bebían sin control y reían de muchas tonterías dichas por los mismos. Del camarote del capitán salieron dos hombres: Uno vestido de manera muy elegante, con un frondoso bigote blanco decorando su rostro de aire juvenil, el otro y que llamó la atención del joven tritón era bastante alto, aparentemente un adolescente, de ojos negros profundos y cabello azulado.

No podía creer que existiera un ser humano tan atractivo, tanto como para no darse cuenta de que se aproximaba una tormenta.

-Estoy tan feliz de estar junto a usted este día tan especial, la celebración de su cumpleaños número 21 Príncipe Mordecai.- La voz del anciano era aún mas infantil que su rostro, pero no fue lo que interesó al castaño.*Mordecai... que nombre tan inusual e interesante, hay que admitir que tiene un cuerpo bastante conservado para tener 21* pensó para sus adentros.

-Gracias Pop's... pero no tienes porque tratarme de usted, has estado junto a mí más de 20 años jejejeje empieza a tutearme más seguido.- El sonido de su voz hizo sonrojar a Rigby, era grave, melodiosa y acorde a si mismo. No conocía a ningún ser con voz más hermosa, ya vio una de las razones por las que era príncipe.

-Oh por dios señor, jamás lo haría, pero volviendo a otro de los temas que nos convocan, tenía la esperanza de que esta noche no solo celebraríamos su cumpleaños, sino también su boda príncipe.

-Ay por favor no empecemos otra vez, no me digas que te has enojado porque no me enamoré de la Princesa Ayleen.

-Príncipe yo no me enfadaría jamás, es el reino el cual espera que usted siente cabeza.

-Y lo haré...-El peli azul se acercó al borde izquierdo del barco, cerca de Rigby, por lo cual este se hundió un poco más, pero sin dejar de oír las palabras del apuesto joven-...es solo que, ella no era la indicada.

-Tal vez no ha buscado del todo bien joven. Su otra mitad puede estar justo frente a sus ojos, solo necesita reconocerla.

-Créeme, estaré seguro cuando lo encuentre. ¿O acaso quieres que me case sin sentir amor?

-Por supuesto que...-Antes de terminar la oración, cayó un rayo en la proa del barco. Los marineros en su estado etílico no le tomaron importancia, pero al caer la lluvia junto con otro rayo (esta vez en el costado derecho de la cubierta), hicieron caso a las órdenes del príncipe, el cual ordenó abandonar el barco en los botes de emergencia. Pop's fue el primero en acompañar a los marinos, pues el príncipe quería mantenerlo a salvo a toda costa. El segundo bote fue quemado por otro rayo y la cubierta se estaba abriendo, destruyendo el barco. El joven de cabello azulado ayudó a todos los hombres a saltar al mar con algunos de los salvavidas que habían en el borde y trozos de madera gruesos, mientras el castaño se alejó un poco mirando con horror las llamas que estaban formándose alrededor del barco. Al salir todos los marineros, Mordecai estaba decidido a saltar, pero el mástil del barco golpeó su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Rigby vio caer al peli azul al mar, nadó en su búsqueda, y al encontrarlo desvanecido entre las azules olas del mar profundo, lo llevó a la orilla, cargándolo en uno de sus hombros.

Llegaron cerca del amanecer, las nubes estaban disipándose y el sol mostraba los primeros rastros de vida. El castaño miró fijamente el rostro del hermoso joven, su tes era pálida, sus labios se veían muy suaves, sus manos grandes y lisas, todo en él era perfecto a los ojos de Rigby.

El mayor empezó a cortar su respiración, por lo cual el tritón se armó de valor, tomó aire y le entregó respiración boca a boca.

Pocos segundos después, Mordecai comenzó a botar agua por la boca. Esta fue la señal de huida para el pequeño tritón, lo soltó suavemente y volvió a la orilla. El joven abrió levemente sus ojos, logrando divisar a un chico castaño que lo miraba fijamente, este antes de desaparecer entre las aguas traviesas, le dedicó una suave sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Mordecai!-Pop's gritaba con la preocupación de un auténtico padre, corriendo desesperadamente en su auxilio. Al momento de tocar al joven, este cayó en un desmayo que él consideró un estado de gravedad.

El pálido joven despertó de su leve estado de inconsciencia encontrándose con un sollozante hombre de cabellos platinados, el cual se encontraba al costado izquierdo de su cama, se notaba la preocupación en sus ojos irritados y cansados.

-Oh, Joven Mordecai. Por fin ha despertado... qué alegría más grande.- Terminada su oración que sonó como un leve susurro, el hombre rompió en llanto. El príncipe se levantó y abrazó con fuerza a su "Segundo Padre" tratando de calmar su angustia.

-Tranquilo Pop's, ya estoy bien, junto a ti.

-Gracias por seguir con nosotros joven, por poco pensamos que lo perderíamos entre el oscuro océano.

-No faltó demasiado para que eso ocurriera, pero...- Soltó a Pop's por un momento, dejándolo intrigado con lo que estaba a punto de decir.- Un muchacho me salvó.

-¿Un muchacho? Nosotros no vimos ningún muchacho con usted.

-Desapareció entre las olas, sus ojos, era muy hermoso y...tenía la sonrisa más dulce que jamás he visto.

-Oh dios joven...tal vez tragó demasiada agua de mar y fue solo una alucinación.

-Haa... tal vez tienes razón. Bueno, en ese caso fue la mejor alucinación que he tenido.

Pop's rió levemente a las palabras de su joven amo y se dirigieron al comedor sin decir nada más del tema.

-¿Qué tu qué?- Preguntó sorprendido High Five Ghost a Rigby. Este había llegado más tarde de lo permitido por su padre, después de su reproche acompañó a su hermano a dar una vuelta por las afueras del castillo.

-Me... enamoré de un humano.- Respondió con timidez en su voz y con un fino rubor rozando sus morenas mejillas.

-No puedo creerlo. Tú... odiando a muerte a esos "bárbaros insensibles" y te enamoras de uno apenas lo conoces.

-Trata de mantener el secreto por favor, no quiero que mi padre se entere de que quebranté dos de sus reglas.

-Woou espera... ¿Quebrantaste dos reglas? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Al caer del barco, estaba inconsciente por un golpe que se dio en la cabeza, lo llevé a tierra y... creo que alcanzó a verme antes de que me fuera.

-Ay no. Esto es horrible, realmente horrible.

-Oye, tú estás casado con un humano, así que no me critiques.

-...Estaba.

-¿Qué?

-Papá prohibió el acceso de los humanos en atlántica. Muscleman tomó eso como un rechazo y se fue de aquí... al momento en que tocó tierra, quedamos separados por el código.

-Vaya, lo siento fantasmín.

-No te preocupes... d-de todos modos era un idiota. Peleábamos casi siempre, creo que esta mejor así.- A pesar de decir eso, la tristeza estaba reflejada en su rostro.-Bueno debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer.

El castaño no pudo evitar sentir una pena profunda por su hermano, mataría a ese imbécil que tanto daño le provocó.

Evitando momentáneamente la rabia que sentía por Muscleman, se dirigió a su lugar secreto, se recostó sobre las algas, y mientras era cubierto por los corales de su jardín encontrado, se quedó dormido con los recuerdos que tenía del Príncipe Mordecai.

Pasaron horas, Rigby abrió suavemente los ojos, pero al encontrarse con la figura de su padre frente a él, su pacifismo desapareció, reaccionando de golpe.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Rigby explícame ¿Cómo te has enamorado de un humano? ¿Es verdad que quebrantaste mis reglas? ¿Te vio ese humano?

-…papá-.

-No mereces ser mi hijo Rigby, es un hombre, un humano… has deshonrado a la familia real.

-¡Basta! ¿Quién te dijo eso?

High Five Ghost apareció detrás de su padre, no podía mirar a Rigby a los ojos después de haberlo traicionado.

-Fantasmín… cómo pudiste…somos hermanos…

-Lo siento Mapache, pero debo hacer lo que es correcto.

-¿Esto te parece correcto? Tú has quebrantado todas las reglas impuestas por nuestro padre, cuando me has contado algo no he dicho palabra ¡y tú me traicionas de esta forma!

-Suficiente –El Rey Skips arrinconó a Rigby con su tridente, este solo se asustó, haciendo obedecer a su cuerpo involuntariamente. –Rigby, no verás a ese humano nunca más, tienes prohibido volver a la superficie.

Las palabras del rey además de hacer eco en la cabeza de Rigby, formaron una pena profunda reflejada en lágrimas. Estas, al estar en el agua no se mostraron, sino que se fundieron en el océano. El pequeño príncipe sin poder siquiera formar una palabra, nadó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a su padre y a su hermano en su jardín oculto.

Su corazón dolía, no sabía el porqué se había enamorado así, sin conocerlo. Pero lo más importante de todo es que era un humano, aparte de ser un hombre. Su padre y hermano tenían razón, esto no podía ser. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue donde el brujo más poderoso de todo el océano, Benson. El encontrarlo no fue difícil, pues solo debía llegar a la parte más oscura de las cavernas submarinas. A la entrada se encontró con un montón de algas adheridas a las piedras, se oían las voces agonizantes de las almas que se encontraban atrapadas en aquella forma vegetal. Asustándolo, sonó estruendosa la risa del poderoso y malvado brujo dentro de la caverna. Con algunos temblores notorios en su espalda y brazos, se adentró en búsqueda de Benson.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí príncipe Rigby? No creo que este sea un lugar adecuado para alguien de tu clase. – La ironía con la que hablaban asustaban al pequeño tritón, pero respondió con decisión.

\- Vengo a pedir que me transformes.

\- ¿Transformarte? ¿Qué ganaré yo con transformarte?

\- Pídeme lo que quieras, te daré cualquier cosa.

\- Mmm… tu transformación varía de precio, de lo más fácil a lo más complejo. Dime princesita, que deseas ser ahora.

\- Un Humano.

Al solo sentenciar esas palabras, el brujo dejó la extraña sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, reemplazándola por un gesto serio, pensativo. Rigby lo miraba con atención, desconfiaba de si realmente podía transformarlo en humano o era solo una farsa. El brujo después de mucho pensar le indicó al príncipe que se acercara.

\- Escucha, tu solicitud en un poco difícil. Ningún tritón ha pedido algo semejante, pues aunque no lo parezca, son de mundos muy opuestos. Además de que los humanos poseen alma, los tritones y las demás criaturas marinas, no tienen.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- La explicación le dejaba dudas, ¿significa que no podía estar al lado de la persona que amaba?

\- Si tú llegas a morir en tierra, no serás nada, no hay segundas oportunidades, prácticamente dejas de existir para siempre. Siendo un tritón, al morir en el mar tu cuerpo se transforma en espuma de mar. Los humanos al morir también se transforman, logran ascender a un lugar diferente a la tierra o el mar, como también pueden nacer en otro cuerpo humano para seguir una vida diferente. Si ellos mueren en el mar, su alma logra ascender de todos modos. En ellos no influye el lugar donde acaba su vida, en ti si.

\- No me importa la muerte, lo que deseo es pasar lo que tengo de vida con él.

\- Sobre eso, y si enserio aceptas el trato, debes hacer que el príncipe se enamore de ti para que puedas pasar el resto de lo que te quede de vida como un humano. Si no es así, volverás a ser un tritón, y morirás en la tierra. ¿Comprendes el gran riesgo que deseas tomar por un humano?

Rigby se dedicó a pensarlo por un momento, no vería nunca más a su padre ni a su hermano. Pero su corazón anhelaba a "Mordecai", deseaba unirse a el, a cualquier precio.

\- Sí, y aun deseo hacer el trato contigo. – Dijo con determinación en sus ojos y una gran ilusión brillando en su interior.

El brujo, resignado pero admirado por la tenacidad del joven tritón, accedió con un suspiro.

\- Muy bien, empecemos.

\- Un Momento…- Rigby recordó lo que Benson le dijo antes- que deseas que te entregue a cambio de esto.

\- Pensé al principio en tus poderes de tritón para poder convertirme en un pez cuando yo muera, pero… el hechizo que me pides también será doloroso para ti. Así que, el precio será… tu voz.

Rigby se quedó estático, no podía respirar bien... ¿Su voz? No sabía que decir, si no podía hablar con el y decirle lo que sentía no valía la pena.

\- ¿No puede ser otra cosa? Sin mi voz no podré hablarle ni decirle lo que siento.

\- Nadie ha dicho que para comunicarte con el necesitaras la voz. En el mundo humano existen muchas maneras y métodos en que la gente se logra entender entre sí. Solo debes adaptarte.

\- Haa… esta bien.- Resignado, se dedicó a oír el hechizo que creaba el brujo en una especie de frasco de cristal, el liquido que iba apareciendo por el conjuro era de color gris, estaba hablando en Zulú. El príncipe lo reconoció asustado al entender lo dicho por el Brujo.

\- *Amaphiko for imilenze, izwi ukushintsha. Kusiza uphume nolimi lwakhe esandleni Sami*.- Al terminar el hechizo, el frasco se llenó y se volvió de color Gris azulado. - Ahora, debes beber todo e liquido, sin dejar ni una sola gota. Podrás sentir un dolor muy fuerte que tomará el control de todo tu cuerpo, lo cual solo quedará en tus piernas humanas cuando acabe el hechizo, el dolor perdurará hasta que el príncipe se haya enamorado de ti.

Benson estiró el frasco con aquel líquido a Rigby, él lo tomó con desconfianza, pero cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, respiró profundamente y bebió toda la poción, sin dejar nada.

Los gritos de Rigby empezaron a sonar, cada vez con más fuerza, podía sentir que aquel liquido empezaba a quemarlo de adentro hacia fuera, que se destruían sus huesos y su piel era despedazada, involuntariamente abrió la boca, Benson se acercó con una especie de Piedra afilada y una caracola de mar. Rigby sacó su lengua por el conjuro que el brujo repitió para la poción pero esta vez moldeaba el cuerpo del pequeño tritón con cada palabra que mencionaba. Cuando su lengua ya se hallaba completamente extendida, el brujo cortó su lengua y la guardo dentro de la caracola. En ese momento, Rigby no solo gritaba se agitaba y lloraba de manera incesante, pero luego de unos segundos, el joven se desvaneció, escuchando las últimas palabras de Benson.

-…Suerte Rigby.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mordecai paseaba con Pop's por la playa, el príncipe no dejaba de pensar en esos bellos ojos dorados que lo salvaron ese día. El anciano a su lado, en cambio, trataba de hallar concordancia en aquella historia que el príncipe le relataba una y otra vez sin descanso. De repente, el anciano detuvo su paso, Mordecai lo miraba extrañado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Pop's?- El joven estaba mirando a la nada, así que no notó el cuerpo de un joven moreno a los pies de la playa que llamó la atención de Pop's. Sin responder nada, el anciano corrió en auxilio de aquel cuerpo, mordecai lo siguió.

\- Oh dios ¿joven esta usted bien?- El castaño se encontraba desnudo he inconsciente, Mordecai vio sus piernas rotas y amoratadas.

\- Sigue respirando- Dijo El peliazul al tocar su pecho y sentir su pulso.

\- Debemos llevarlo a palacio joven Mordecai- Acotó el hombre con bigote tratando de sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

\- Si Pop's, yo lo llevo, tu ve por el carruaje.

El anciano obedeció y fue por el carruaje lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras que el Joven príncipe levanto al joven y lo posó en su pecho, tenía estatura pequeña asi que no fue tan difícil cargarlo hasta llegar a donde estaba Pop's.

El castaño despertó, al abrir sus ojos, se encontró en un lugar muy raro. Quiso mover sus brazos para nadar pero… estaba en la tierra. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero desapareció cuando trato de mover su "cola". Tenía unos extraños tipos de hojas cubriéndole el cuerpo, las removió y miró sus nuevas piernas, eran hermosas, perfectas para él. Pero, cuando trato de moverlas, sintió un horrible dolor. Sentía que le clavaban agujas, que podían romperse en cualquier momento, pero nada ocurría, era solo el precio que decidió pagar por su felicidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
